Never Trust New
by battousaisgurl
Summary: Kenshin proposed to Kaoru! and a new western custom is introduced to the group, (caffeine) will they follow it, or stand strong? And can Kenshin and Kaoru handle planning there wedding and the reaction of new custom at the same time? They soon realize yo


Kenshin proposed to Kaoru! ^_^ and a new western custom is introduced to the group, (caffeine) will they follow it, or stand strong? And can Kenshin and Kaoru handle planning there wedding and the reaction of new custom at the same time? They soon realize you can "NEVER TRUST NEW" Read and Review  
  
Never Trust New  
  
It was a normal day at the Kamiya dojo and Kenshin had just proposed to Kaoru a few weeks previously. Kaoru and Kenshin had gone to market to retrieve some needed materials. "Wow Kenshin, just think, in another month we will be married." Kaoru said sighing. "Yes, Kaoru-dono, we shall need to buy you a wedding kimono that we will." Kenshin said looking at his bride to be. "Let's go find one you like," Kenshin said redirecting the direction towards kimonos.  
  
When they got to the kimono tent Kaoru's eyes widened at the selection. "Pick one Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said nodding. Kaoru began to look around. She eventually selected a silk off white Kimono with gold Sukura blossoms stitched into the fabric. "Wow, Kaoru-dono, it is beautiful, you will look wonderful in it." Kenshin said smiling and acknowledging her decision. The two went to the sales person and paid for the beautiful kimono and went on there way to look at produce for lunch.  
  
"Sumimasen," (excuse me) "would you like to try some Chocolate." And elderly woman with grey hair and ragged clothes said holding out a trey with clumps of brown rock. "Chocolate, whats that," Kaoru said looking at the brown substance in a mix of curiosity and disgust. "It's a wonderful new food that was invented, try a piece" the old women smiled as she pushed the tray towards them. "Ah, look at the time we must be going." Kaoru said as she bowed respectfully and began to walk away. Kenshin just stood there day dreaming. "Come on Kenshin," Kaoru said as she grabbed his sleeve and yanked him next to her.  
  
The two of them got there ingredients needed for lunch and began the walk back to the dojo. "Arigatou Kenshin, for the beautiful kimono," Kaoru said holding up the beautiful attire and glaring at it peacefully envisioning her in it on her wedding day. "Your welcome Kaoru-dono, you will look beautiful in it. You are always beautiful." Kenshin said staring into her blue eyes smiling sweetly. Kaoru began to blush.  
  
They soon reached the dojo gates. Kaoru went to open them as usual, but Kenshin stopped her and opened the door himself. "Ladies first," Kenshin said holding the door open as so she could enter. Kaoru chuckled a bit as she walked in. She thanked Kenshin and he closed the gates and walked in behind her. The two of them separated, Kaoru went to her room to hang her new beautiful Kimono and Kenshin to begin preparing lunch for the always hungry crowd.  
  
Kaoru could vaguely hear Megumi's voice out side. "What is Megumi doing here?" Kaoru wondered to herself. Kaoru slid open her shoji and left her room to find Megumi arguing with Yahiko. "I promise it was an accident." Yahiko protested. "How do you accidentally hit someone in the leg with your bokken?" Megumi said with her hands on her waist. "Easy, I was practicing and I took low swing and you happened to be there." Yahiko screamed up to her. There voices increased in volume with every comment. "Well why weren't you practicing inside? Why out here where people walk, if this were Ayame or Suzume you would have hit there faces." Megumi said as if saying I'm right you're wrong and there's nothing you can do about it. "Ah, you women, so confusing," Yahiko said shrugging her off as he just walked away mumbling "Women, why bother." "I heard that," Megumi screamed to the small boy.  
  
"Megumi, hi," Kaoru said walking up to the frazzled women. "What was that all about?" Kaoru asked tilting her head a bit. "Ah, don't worry about it. So, I heard you and Kenshin went shopping earlier, did you buy anything?" Megumi asked curiously. "Oh ya, come here," Kaoru said leading Megumi to her room. Kaoru slid open her shoji and led Megumi into her room and showed her, her new wedding kimono. "Wow, it is beautiful." Megumi said as her eyes got large. Kaoru looked at it proudly. "Ya, I still can't believe that I am getting married." Kaoru said excitedly. "Ya, I'm glad that you found someone to love and take care of you," Megumi said slowly. Kaoru could tell she was a little jealous but decided not to bring it up. Megumi's expressions brightened up again.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, How about you and Kenshin have lunch together by your selves. I will take Yahiko and Sano to market for some food." Megumi offered politely. "No, you don't have to do that." Kaoru said trying to hide the fact that she did desperately want to be alone with Kenshin. "Kaoru, I am not stupid. I know that you want this, I will take the boy's and we will be back in a few hours. Okay." Megumi said smiling at Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes gleamed with joy. "Arigatou Megumi."  
  
With that Megumi went and found Yahiko and Sano by the fire practically drooling over Kenshin's cooking but Megumi dragged them away. Kaoru watched from outside her room and giggled slightly. Kenshin glanced over and spotted Kaoru outside her room "Kaoru-dono, where is Megumi taking Sano and Yahiko?" Kenshin asked looking at Kaoru wide-eyed. "Oh, Megumi said she would take Sano and Yahiko out to the market to eat so we could have lunch to ourselves." Kaoru said as she began to walk over to Kenshin. Kaoru sat down close next to him. "That sounds nice that it does." Kenshin said as he poured Kaoru a bowl of miso soup with some tea.  
  
"Arigatou Kenshin," Kaoru said taking a sip of her soup but a little spilt on her fingers. "OOO," Kaoru said sounding a little disturbed. "What is it Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as he put down his soup and looked over at her concernedly. "Atsui," (hot) Kaoru said blowing at her fingers. Kenshin smiled and took her hand into his. "It's okay. Don't worry." He lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "All better," Kenshin said quietly. "All better," Kaoru replied blushing slightly.  
  
Meanwhile over at the market Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko were having no luck finding someone to get good food from. They went to just about every food tent but everyone was sold out for the day, or they ran out, or it was stolen. "Excuses, excuses," Sano said shaking his head. They were about to enter another tent when they heard.  
  
"Sumimasen, would you like to try some chocolate?" The same elderly woman that had spoken to Kaoru and Kenshin earlier said to them. Sanosuke and Yahiko's eyes widened and they licked there lips. They didn't know what this new food was but the point was that it was edible. They agreed and took some free chocolate. Megumi was looking around for a place to eat and did not notice them two men pigging out on a new food. She turned back and saw a sticky brown substance all over there faces. "What are you two eating?" Megumi said suspiciously. "I don't know, but it tastes good." Sano said in between bites of the new food. "Who gave it to you?" Megumi asked accusingly with her hands resting on her waist. "Some old lady," Yahiko said licking his lips. "This is serious," Megumi yelled. But neither of them paid any attention. "Here we saved you a piece, just try it." Yahiko said handing her a piece of chocolate.  
  
"No I don't want any," Megumi said looking at the new food as if it were a snake. "Come on Megumi, live a little. Or else I'll tell Kaoru what you said about Kenshin." Megumi looked up at Sano. Sano's eyebrows went up and down as he smiled suspiciously. Megumi looked at Sano evilly. "You cheater, hand me some of that stuff." Megumi said holding out her hand. Yahiko placed it in her hands. She looked at it skeptically then took a small bite. "Hey this is good." She said as she began to grub it all down. "Is there any more," Megumi asked hopefully looking at the two men with chocolate on her face. "Sumimasen, you like some more chocolate," The elderly woman said coming out from no where. "No, that's ok," Sano and Yahiko said waving there hands. "I'd love some more," Megumi interrupted. She grabbed a huge brick of chocolate and started biting into it like a wild animal. "Take as much as you'd like," The elderly women said smiling suspiciously. But Megumi was too obsessed with "Chocolate" to notice.  
  
Sano and Yahiko sat down in front of Megumi with there arms crossed over there chest watching her eat chocolate for hours. "Isn't she getting full?" Sano whispered to Yahiko. "She's is going to hurl, I just know it," Yahiko said squinting his eyes. "Excuse me Megumi; can we go back to the dojo now?" Yahiko asked still shocked at how Megumi was going at the food. "Just wait till I eat some more chocolate," Megumi said reaching out for the tray of chocolate but found one large EMPTY tray. "Who ate all the chocolate?" Megumi asked looking around for the culprit.  
  
Sano and Yahiko looked at each other then back at Megumi who was covered in sticky, brown, chocolate, it was all over her face, her kimono, her hair, everywhere you looked on her was chocolate. Sano and Yahiko got up and went to megumi, "Let's go home," Sano said Megumi the whole way so she wouldn't fall. So the three of them began walking back to the dojo, all except Megumi who went back to her house to get cleaned up and return to her patients. By this time it was dark out and Kenshin and Kaoru had already gone to sleep for the night. (In separate beds I assure you) So Sano and Yahiko went to there rooms and went to sleep for the night.  
  
The next morning Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke were all sitting together eating peacefully until... "hi, how are you, I am fine, I am hungry, are you hungry, the weather is nice, how about a swim, or a walk, or a hike, or maybe chores, laundry, dishes, scrub the floors, oooo my patients, they are fine, I treated them this morning, then they said thank you, than I said I don't mind, they are so nice, but you are nicer that is why I came here to eat breakfast with you, but where are Ayame and Suzume, I like those little girls, they are so cute they way the run around and call Kenshin Uncle Kenny, And" "WAIT," Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke were sitting down starting with wide eyes and there mouths hanging wide open staring at the babbling woman talking ninety five miles per minute. Megumi was standing before all of them smiling trying to catch her breath. "Megumi, whats wrong with you?" Kaoru asked calmly and slowly. "Chocolate, give me more chocolate." Megumi said panting.  
  
Kaoru turned to Yahiko and Sanosuke who were looking around the sky whistling looking very guilty. "What did you two do," Kaoru said accusingly at the two men. "Well yesterday at the market we encountered and old women with grey hair and ragged clothes who was giving away chocolate and Yahiko and I took some then gave some to Megumi, we didn't think it would make her go crazy." Sano protested shrugging his shoulders not having the slightest idea as to what to do. "How could you guys do that, you don't trust people like that, Kenshin and I met that same lady earlier too. I can't believe you two." Kaoru said.  
  
Kaoru got up and led Megumi to a guest room to lie down. "Kenshin, go pour her some fresh water to drink." Kaoru demanded. Kenshin did as he was told and soon entered the guest room with a nice cold glass of water. Megumi drank it extremely fast, and let out a large burp then... "That was good, can I have some more, you know that chocolate was really good, you should have had some, you would have liked it, it makes you really happy, see how happy I am, I think everyone should be happy like this, don't you, I do, it is a beautiful day, a good day for chocolate, hey I like chocolate, do you have any chocolate I could have, chocolate good." Megumi continued to babble but Kenshin just placed her on a futon and closed the shoji as he exited the room to leave the women to her ninety five mile per minute chat with herself.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru returned to the fire where Sano and Yahiko were still finishing there breakfast. "Listen, Megumi must have some reaction to chocolate because you two ate it also and you aren't going crazy." Kaoru said to the group. "Possibly, but she also ate all that that woman hat to offer, we only had a little bit." Yahiko said putting in his info. "That's something I'm not used to, Megumi pigging out and you two eating sensibly." Kaoru stated.  
  
"Well what are we going to do; there are no other doctors near by but her. And who will care for her patients?" Kaoru wondered. "I don't know Kaoru- dono," Kenshin said getting up and standing next to her. "You should not be stressing yourself out over such matters, Megumi is fine, do not worry," Kenshin said giving her a strong smile of reassurance. "But what if there was something in the chocolate that would be harmful to her, I don't know what I would do without Megumi." Kaoru said worrying herself more with every word she said. "Kaoru would you go for a walk with me," Kenshin said taking her hand into his and leading her out of the dojo for a morning walk.  
  
"Good, that should get her mind off Megumi," Sano said as he watched the two of them exit the dojo gates. "Kenshin can get Kaoru's mind off anything." Yahiko said looking down at the pile of dishes from breakfast. Yahiko began walking away. "Hey punk, where do you think you're going, you got to clean up these dishes?" Sano said demandingly. "Why don't you do them?" Yahiko said sarcastically. Sano got up in his face and glared at him saying "Because I got no one making me, you do," Sano said as he backed up a bit. Yahiko gave him an evil glare. "Chop chop, we don't have all day." Sano said smiling as Yahiko grunted and started to wash dishes. He put a bandanna on his head that made him look like a house keeper.  
  
"There goes maid Yahiko," Sorry I just had to say that. ^_^  
  
Yahiko was in the kitchen washing the dishes when he saw a note on the floor. It read "Hey punk, went to the Akabeko, be back in a few hours. I want the dishes done, the laundry washed and dried, the floors swept, and scrubbed, and everything sparkling when I get back. Other wise I'll send Nataro to get you at night. Muhahahah"  
  
"Grr," Yahiko grumbled at reading the note. He ripped it up and threw it out. "Man I hate it when he does this; he knows I hate that dog." Yahiko said to himself as he began his rather long chore list.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin and Kaoru's walk together surly did distract Kaoru from the condition of Megumi. The two of them sat under the Sakura trees snuggled with each other.  
  
Kenshin was sitting against the base of a tree and kaoru sat on his lap, resting on his chest. "The Sakura trees are beautiful today, aren't they Kenshin." Kaoru said softly. Kenshin looked down at the young woman resting on him and began to lightly stroke her soft black hair. "That they are, but you are much more beautiful." Kenshin said sweetly. Kaoru looked up at him and smiled. Kenshin smiled warmly back at her. "Thank you Kenshin," Kaoru said under her breath. With that the two began to inch closer and closer until there lips met each others. The two placed upon each other a light kiss. The two separated and Kaoru went back to resting on his chest and Kenshin stroking her hair peacefully watching the trees blow in the wind.  
  
After a few hours Kenshin and Kaoru got up and started walking back to the dojo. "Arigatou Kenshin, for the wonderful afternoon," Kaoru said to Kenshin who was walking right beside her. "I always enjoy spending time with you Kaoru-dono that I do." Kenshin said glancing over to her smiling. Kaoru began to blush slightly.  
  
The two got to the dojo gates and just as he had done the day before, Kenshin held the dojo gates open for her "Ladies first," Kenshin said politely motioning for her to enter. Kaoru chuckled a little and entered. Kenshin closed the door behind them and walked up to her and held his arm around her waist and walked with her to the kitchen to see about dinner.  
  
When they reached the kitchen they stopped and glared down together at "Maid Yahiko" who was scrubbing the floors. Yahiko stopped his work and looked up at them, "What do you want?" Yahiko asked rudely as he went back to his work. "Yahiko why are you doing this?" Kaoru asked as she knelt down to his level. Yahiko got up and faced Kaoru. "Rooster head said he was going to send Nataro on me if I didn't get this chore list done," Yahiko said with an aggravated look.  
  
"Yahiko, what if I did the chores so you won't get in trouble with Sanosuke." Kenshin said. "Really, you would do that for me," Yahiko said as his face brightened from its gloominess. "Hai," Kenshin said smiling. Yahiko removed his bandanna from his hair and ran out of the kitchen happily.  
  
Kenshin began the work. "Ja mata" (see you later) Kaoru said as she walked out of the kitchen. Kenshin watched as she left then began the list of chores.  
  
Kaoru went to the guest room to check on Megumi, she slid open the shoji and entered quietly. She looked to see Megumi sitting on the futon. "Megumi," Kaoru said quietly. Megumi turned around. "Are you all right?" Kaoru asked curiously. "Yes why wouldn't I," Megumi said kindly. "But earlier you were talking extremely fast and you were extremely hyper." Kaoru said sounding very confused.  
  
"Yes I know, I thought back as to the previous events yesterday. I remember that I had an over dose of chocolate and I apparently have a strong hyper activity reaction to the food. I need to go back to my house where I can test some chocolate to discover the ingredients as to find out what caused me to become the way I was." Megumi said. Kaoru sighed in relief that Megumi was acting like her normal self. "I thank you for all your help and allowing me to stay here." Megumi said as she got up from her futon and approached the shoji. Kaoru nodded politely and Megumi smiled in return. "Ja mata Megumi," Kaoru said as Megumi left the room and went on her way back to her patients.  
  
Sano soon returned from the Akabeko. He went to the kitchen to see if Yahiko had completed his chores. Kenshin heard him coming and made a quick escape to the eating area to start a fire to prepare dinner. Sano entered the kitchen and found all the chores done. "Hey punk, nice work," Sano yelled as he inspected the floors. Sano exited the kitchen to find Kenshin cooking some fish over the fire. "OOO dinner looks good," Sano said as he inhaled smell of fish. "Yahiko dinner is ready," Kenshin yelled. Yahiko came running at those beautiful words. Sano and Yahiko began to eat but Kenshin went personally to retrieve Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin got up and walked to Kaoru's room. Kenshin knocked on her shoji, "Kaoru-dono are you descent?" Kenshin asked "Yes Kenshin you may enter," Kaoru said from inside her room. Kenshin slid open her shoji and entered slowly. "Kaoru-dono I prepared dinner, would you like to join us?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru looked at him and smiled. "Of course," Kaoru said as she walked up next to him. He put his arm around her waist and the two of them walked over to where Sano and Yahiko were eating there dinner.  
  
"How is Megumi?" Kenshin asked looking at his bride to be. "She is much better, she decided to return home to her patients, but she wants to examine chocolate and find out what all is in it so she can avoid it in the future." Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat down closely next to each other to eat. Just then Megumi came in to where they were all eating. "Megumi, what are you doing here, I thought you were going to try to find out what is in chocolate?" Kaoru said looking at her puzzled. "I did," Megumi said smiling largely. (She still had a little hyper ness left in her.) "But you just left about an hour ago," Kaoru said confused. "Well I got some more chocolate and examined it carefully; it contains cocoa bean, milk, and caffeine." Megumi said.  
  
Sano and Yahiko just continued eating but Kaoru and Kenshin were both wondering and curious as to what caffeine was. "Megumi, what is caffeine?" Kaoru asked curiously. "Well it is a chemical that does things to your mind that cause you to go psycho, certain people go crazier than others." Megumi said. Kenshin just listened contentedly. "Now we know, never eat chocolate," Kaoru said smiling. Sano soon finished his food and joined in the conversation. "I think we need to report this to someone, with that nut going around giving everyone free chocolate, before you know it, all of Japan are going to be crazy, psycho, chocolate freaks, just like Megumi," Sano exclaimed. "Did you just call me a freak?" Megumi asked looking at Sano intensely. "Ah, no," Sano said as he felt a sweat drop fall from his face. "Good answer." Megumi said taking her eyes off of him. "But seriously, this should be reported. It isn't natural for people to have to eat this chemical and no one knows what hit them when they end up psycho." Sano preached to the group.  
  
Yahiko soon finished eating. "I agree with Sano, although chocolate was good. I don't want to see all of Japan running around like idiots talking ninety five miles per minute." Yahiko said standing next to Sano. "I see your point boys, but what are we going to do?" Kaoru asked. "I think we should just forget any of this ever happened and move on with our lives." Kenshin said looking at Kaoru. "I agree with Kenshin," Megumi said standing behind Kenshin and Kaoru who were still sitting down together.  
  
"Fine if you three won't do anything, Yahiko and I will," Sano said as he stomped off towards the dojo gates. Yahiko fallowed and the two of them went on there way to the market to teach that old woman a lesson in giving people psycho food. "This is not going to be good," Kaoru said shaking her head. "Don't worry about them they'll be back later." Kenshin said as he stood up to clean up the dishes.  
  
About two hours later Sanosuke and Yahiko trudged in past the dojo gates and stood outside the dojo. Kaoru briefly saw them and came running out to see what had happened to the. "Kenshin, Megumi, get over here quick." Kaoru demanded as she knelt down to the men who had clasped on the floor. Kenshin and Megumi came running out to Kaoru's screams, "Kaoru what's wrong?" Kenshin said fearfully thinking something had happened to Kaoru. "I am fine Kenshin but look at these two." Kaoru said directing the attention towards the two men lying on the floor. Megumi also came, she took one look at them and began to run back to her house to get her medicine bag.  
  
Sano and Yahiko were lying on the ground. They were bruised from heat to toe. There whole body practically was black and blue. "They were attacked, but by hand. There was not sword involved, there is no blood." Kenshin thought to himself as he looked at them. Kenshin and Kaoru didn't know what to do so they simply waited for Megumi to return. She would know what to do.  
  
Megumi soon returned. "Kaoru Kenshin, help me get them inside the guest room and on a futon." Megumi ordered. Kenshin and Kaoru did as there were told and assisted in getting them both inside. Kenshin and Kaoru left Megumi alone to do her work.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru waited outside the room for a response. About and hour later megumi came out of the room. "They are fine, they told me that they went to market and spoke to the old ragged woman. They told her off about chocolate and she threw a fit and beat them up. No one would have thought that on old woman with gray hair and old ragged clothes giving away free chocolate would end up creaming Sanosuke and Yahiko," Megumi said with a little chuckle. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and began laughing hysterically.  
  
Kenshin just stood before them wide-eyed in shock. "Can we go see them Megumi?" Kaoru asked still laughing a bit. "Sure go right ahead," Megumi said stepping aside to let her in. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin by the gi and dragged him in with her. Kenshin and Kaoru looked down at Sano and "Yahiko saw Kaoru standing above him. "Owe it hurts, oh the pain." Yahiko said trying to make Kaoru feel sorry for him. "Its not going to work Yahiko, Megumi told me the whole thing." Kaoru said looking down at them smiling. "How embarrassing," Sano complained. "Hey, I've got food," Kenshin said trying to cheer them up a bit. They arose and ran outside past Kenshin and Kaoru and sat by the fire waiting for something to eat. "Well I've got to go cook." Kenshin said as he walked out to stat cooking. Kaoru just tilted her head. "What just happened," She asked herself. She shook her head. "What a crazy day." She thought to herself as she left the room.  
  
The five of them Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi and Yahiko all sat together eating.  
  
"I think the morale here is to NEVER TRUST NEW." Megumi said. "Well I don't know, it depends upon what is new." Kenshin said smiling. "For instance you will be my new wife, and I trust you with all of my heart." Kenshin said looking into Kaoru's eyes. Megumi got up and left, deciding to leave the two alone. She grabbed Sano and Yahiko and dragged them away also. Kenshin reached over to Kaoru, "I await the day when you will be my loving wife," Kenshin said as he reached for her. "I await the day you will be my loving husband." Kaoru said as she inched closer to him. The two passionately kissed.  
  
When they separated Kaoru climbed upon Kenshin's lap, "Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said lovingly. "Would you like some chocolate?" Kenshin asked as he began to laugh. Kaoru also began to laugh. "No more chocolate for us." The two said together as they giggled slightly. "They really are going to make a nice couple," said Yahiko to Sano who were both spying on them. "Hey what are you two doing, get away from there." Megumi said as she yanked the nosy boys away from the area.  
  
The End  
  
I really don't know how I got the idea, I just started writing one evening and this is how it turned out. I hope you like it. Read and review. 


End file.
